Elminster
Summary Elminster Aurmar is among the most powerful wizards of the D&D setting, and arguably one of the most powerful humans of all time. He was created by Ed Greenwood, creator of the Forgotten Realms setting, and is known to be able to traverse dimensions, as he was a personal friend of Bigby and other major wizards of the Greyhawk setting. He acted as a Chosen of Mystra, and was known to be a lover of the god until she was slain. Elminster has at least three children. His history is extensive due to the collection of novels published around him. His adventures have led him to many places, including a tomb in which he was trapped in stasis for an unknown amount of time, took the throne of his native kingdom as the true heir, and battled the avatar of the god Bane. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C with magic, 5-B with prep time, possibly 4-C Name: Elminster Aurmar, The Old Mage, The Sage of Shadowdale, The Great Oversorcerer, Stinkbeard, Old Sage, Doombringer of Mystra Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Male Age: At least 1,267 years old Classification: Human Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Weapon Mastery, Stealth, Athleticism, Life Support, Flight, Invisibility, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, BFR, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility at will, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Portal Creation, Forcefield, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Creation, Transmutation, Petrification, Teleportation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, One Hit Kill, Death Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Illusion Creation, Summoning, Clairvoyance, Healing, Probability Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1), Poison Manipulation, Spell Resistance, Resistance to most forms of typical harm and mundane physical damage Attack Potency: At least Moon level with magic (Comparable to the top followers of Lolth, who used the Demon Weave to cover the land in a thick darkness, strong enough to block all sunlight from touching the ground), Planet level with prep time (Capable of using the Wish spell, which can warp reality on at least a planetary scale), possibly Star level (Battled an Avatar of Bane to a standstill; Bane should be comparable to other god avatars, who sent a star crashing down into the Sea of Fallen Stars, and Dendar, who devoured the sun once and will do it again) Speed: At least Transonic (Vastly above Peak Human adventurers), Massively Hypersonic reactions (Capable of reacting and responding to An Apocalypse from the Sky) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human, higher with magic Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Moon level (Dons an excessive amount of magical protection which should be able to resist base level spells of his caliber), possibly Star level (Survived many attacks from an avatar of Bane, who should be comparable to the Prime Material Plane form of Dendar, who consumed the sun) Stamina: Extremely high, survived massive demonic torture, does not require sleep at all (although he can choose to do it) Range: Planetary with Wish, up to hundreds of meters to thousands of meters with most spells, inter-dimensional with spells like gate, teleport can reach any location he has memorized Standard Equipment: A huge plethora of magical artifacts including Rings of Regeneration, Swords of Lightning, Boots of Leaping and Striding, and many more Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, vastly above most humans and is considered one of if not THE most powerful wizard of all times and all dimensions Weaknesses: Will someday die of old age, currently maintains the form of a 50-something year old Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Peak Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Acid Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Athletes Category:Stealth Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:BFR Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Portal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Mind Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Creation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Summoners Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Probability Users Category:Healing Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Male Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Resistance Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Adventurers